


【授翻】Thicker than Water

by white_lemon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Incest Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: Theseus Scamander很爱自己的弟弟。真的。但这不说明Newt有时候不会让他发疯。【或者说：论Newt Scamader如何拿到复方汤剂原料】





	【授翻】Thicker than Water

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thicker than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680073) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



“该死——”Theseus咕哝着，他的背重重撞在橡木书柜上，差点让他喘不过气来。上面的书摇摇欲坠，“Newt——”

Newt的鼻子蹭着Theseus的脖颈，回答消失在磨蹭间，然后他的下巴被咬了一口。Theseus猛地一抖，倒吸口气，Newt安抚的舔了舔他微微刺痛的肌肤，湿漉漉的动作惹得Theseus发出低沉的呻吟，阴茎在裤子里跳动了一下。

Newt转而覆盖住Theseus的唇，饥渴的亲吻着他。整个身体都压在Theseus身上，一条腿卡在他的双腿间，又热又硬的勃起抵着他的胯部。Newt用力握住Theseus的双臂，短短的指甲嵌入他的皮肤，用惊人的力气把他推到书架上。

Theseus不知怎么总会忘记他的弟弟虽然又高又瘦但却蕴含着超乎常人想象的力量。而现在，自己几乎要被按到书架里，而他的弟弟正紧紧贴在他胸前，Newt的舌头还在自己嘴里，哦亲爱的梅林，他的手滑到裤子前，灵巧的手指握住他的阴茎，噢，Newt用最好的方式提醒自己他的长处。

等氧气耗光，Newt才退开，嘴唇红肿湿润，Theseus拼尽全力集中溃散一地的思绪，轻推了他一下，Theseus Scamander才不会任人宰割。

“别以为，”他粗声粗气地说，嗓音沙哑，他抿了抿唇，再次开口，“别以为我不知道你想干什么，弟弟。”

Newt大笑起来，低沉并热切，“不知道你在说什么，Thes，”他的眼里闪烁着狡黠又深情的光芒，随后他垂下头继续舔舐着Theseus 的脖颈，老天，如果这样继续下去，Theseus的脖子上肯定会留下紫红色的印记，那礼拜一早上他就不得不想办法躲开那些吵吵闹闹的傲罗们尴尬的询问。

纯粹是为了自我防御Theseus抓住Newt的外套，一转身将Newt摔倒自己之前被压的书架上。柜子发出危险的嘎吱声，某本厚重的书从最顶端掉落，‘哐当’砸在Newt的脚边。但没有人在意。

Theseus低头吻住Newt，用力吮吸着他的下唇直到对方呻吟出声，被布料盖住的阴茎顶着Theseus的大腿。Newt腾出一只手向他的裤子探去，没等Theseus喘口气提出抗议，他的弟弟就摸索着解开了皮带，将他所有的裤子褪到膝盖，上帝啊。Newt的掌心握着自己性器，非常让人分心，他的拇指扫过底部的青筋，当Newt把他按倒仰面躺在地毯上时，他几乎没有抵抗。Newt跨坐在他身上，弯腰用力亲吻着他，这简直就是作弊，但Theseus还是忍不住全盘接受。

所有人都认为Newt是个安静，害羞的人。梅林啊，要是他们知道真相。

Theseus为他是唯一一个能看到自己完美的弟弟这副模样——被亲的有些破皮的嘴唇微微张开，不断地喘息着，脸颊通红，阴茎在Theseus的手下硬到不行——感到莫名的骄傲又愤怒，Newt似乎认为他可以如此肆无忌惮地戏耍自己的哥哥。

Theseus一把揪住Newt的衣服，将他拉得更近，细细品味他发出的细小呜咽。他蹬掉鞋和裤子，松开抓着弟弟的手好让自己脱下Newt凫蓝色的外套，解开他的衬衫，Newt匆匆甩下衣物，扯下裤子。

他垂首冲他微笑着，明亮又充满爱意，Theseus一瞬间为自己能如此幸运拥有Newt感到晕眩。当他够向那件被丢弃的呢大衣并把手伸进其中一口袋时，弟弟的笑容变得更邪恶，更火辣，随即——哈利路亚——掏出了一瓶润滑剂， Theseus已经混沌不堪的大脑为送给Newt一件有很多口袋的大衣暗自叫好。

当Newt将润滑剂倒在修长的手指上，并把手向身后探去时，Theseus脑袋彻底一片空白，他一脸认真的撑开后穴，Theseus在看到弟弟当着他的面为自己开拓的风景时，不得不紧紧握住性器根部，才勉强压下快要喷薄而出的欲望。

当Newt将Theseus容纳近体内，他脸涨得通红，呼吸有些不稳，微微晃动胯部直到Theseus完全贯穿他，后者早已沉沦，他觉得自己似乎一直在等待这一刻的到来，每根神经末梢都像过电般的火辣，在他皮肤下嘶嘶作响。

“哦——哦，操，Newt——太棒了，弟弟，”他在Newt越来越快的起伏中呻吟道，他们都喜欢这样。Newt白皙的肌肤布满了汗水，Theseus的手指紧贴着他窄瘦的胯部，它们仿佛是为彼此量身定做的，他和Newt，每一个部分都完美契合。

“Thes，Thes，”Theseus一手握住Newt滚烫发红的阴茎，“哦，梅林，”他俯身在此吻上了Theseus，手指穿插在他的发间拉扯着，臀部随着Theseus的挺动恰到好处的摆动着。

一吻结束，Newt在他唇边厮磨着，低声道，“我好爱你，哥哥，”这句话彻底将Theseus推向了高潮，他喊着Newt的名字射进他弟弟深处，一只手紧握着Newt的胯，力气大到足以留下淤青。他快速撸动几下Newt的性器，后者也趴在他胸口高声呻吟着颤抖的射了出来。

事后，Newt睡意朦胧的扒在他身上，一手无聊的玩把哥哥的卷发。当Theseus软下的性器从他体内滑出时，两人都发出了含混的声音，Newt不情愿的从Theseus身上下来，咕哝着要把他们清理干净。

等Newt离开房间，Theseus若有所思的揉了揉头，微微皱眉，他刚刚扯自己头发太他妈用力了；至少拔了好几根，Theseus十分确信这些头发的去向。昨天Newt手提箱里那一锅剩了一半的复方汤剂他又不是没看见。

Newt的复方汤剂瘾迟早会反咬Theseus一口。估计会在某个极端不方便的时刻。或许Newt会为他手提箱里某些新的违法的动物——再一次——试图溜进魔法部伪造文件。

Theseus重重叹了口气。如果他静观其变，不站出来阻止，他会成为一个坏傲罗吗？嗯，只那得要有个比他意志力更强的人才能抵抗Newt该死的嘴。梅林在上，接下来五分钟，Theseus都在思考他想对Newt那张嘴干的无数件事情。

耳朵后方传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他立马警觉的转过头。小嗅嗅正盯着他，一只爪子搭在Theseus皱巴巴的衣服上，另一只按在显然是从被丢弃的裤子里掏出来的金加隆。Theseus又叹了口气。

“走开，”他命令道。

小动物仓皇跑开，Theseus呻吟着抬起胳膊捂住脸。他得跟Newt谈谈复方汤剂的事情。他能视而不见的魔法批准只有那么多，而Newt新拥有的嗅嗅宝宝正缓慢占领他的整个公寓。

门被打开了一条缝。Theseus垂下手臂，睁开只眼看见Newt笑嘻嘻的看着他，身体仍旧美丽的赤裸着，手里捏着一条湿毛巾。

他试图集中必要的精力对弟弟板起脸，但在耗费体力的高潮过后这有点难做到。“要知道，如果你想配更多的复方汤剂，”他直截了当，“你可以直接从我的梳子上拿头发。”

Newt看上去一点都不愧疚，这个小屁孩。

“这样不是更有趣吗，Thes？”他笑起来，跪在地板上俯身亲了亲Theseus甜蜜又虔诚，那一刻Theseus知道自己又会继续放任Newt干他想干的任何该死的事情，他的弟弟对付自己很有一套能让自己心甘情愿的对他百依百顺。

真他妈见鬼了。  
FIN


End file.
